The Gentle Queen's Return
by tin2lo
Summary: Movie-verse. When three unexpected guests crash Caspian and Ramandu's Daughter's wedding, things go crazy. Why is it that there are only three? And why won't they talk about the fourth? What if the fourth was the one truly needed? Very slightly edited.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I am currently writing this story just because I ran out of ideas for my other story, ****True Love For Prince Caspian****. I want to put that on a short hiatus until some inspiration or ideas come up. Feel free to read and review it and to also send in some suggestions. For now I'm writing this story. It probably won't get far unless people start to really like it.**

Summary: Caspian and Ramandu's daughter are about to be married but get paid a visit by three unexpected guests. Why is there only three? and why is it that the fourth one is needed the most to stop this new threat to Narnia. I suck at summaries. Give it a try if you're a Suspian fan cause i'm all Suspian. It is all Movie-verse.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia Characters. For the record, these characters are movie based. That means I don't own Ben Barnes, William Moseley, Skandar Keynes, Georgie Henley, or my favorite actress, Anna Popplewell. A small part of this story is also loosely based on a small part of the Filipino Tele-novela, Maria Flordeluna. Awesome show (which ended) yet I own nothing.

On with the first chapter…

Chapter One:

For the kings and queens of old, getting used to England _again_ was going to be hard. On the train they were laughing at how Edmund left his favorite torch in Narnia. Peter couldn't help but notice some nerd staring at them in a weird way, almost saying "What's Narnia?" As soon as the laughing subsided, they were all caught in their thoughts.

Lucy was about to cry at the fact that this time they _had _to leave Narnia as opposed to last time when they _accidentally_ left Narnia. Edmund stopped thinking about his torch and started thinking about the next time they might go. The next time, Peter wouldn't be there and neither would Susan. That only meant that if Lucy were to get hurt, the whole blame would be his. He would be completely responsible for her. Peter was also freaking out about their next visit, though he didn't show it. He couldn't be there to save them or help them. He had to trust that they were well on their own. Susan couldn't stop thinking about a certain Telmarine king. Sure she had known him for a little while, but it still became something. She didn't know what to do now. The memories were painful to remember but she didn't know whether to let them go yet or to hold on to them no matter how painful. Things were about to change for all of them and not for the better.

Back in Narnia:

Prince Caspian, now King Caspian, was still staring at the split tree. While more Telmarines walked through it, he couldn't help but feel a pain in losing the Kings and Queens of Old, especially a certain gentle queen. Aslan is the almighty ruler and what He says goes even if it meant losing the love of your life. She wasn't ever coming back and neither was her older brother. He would have to accept that eventually but not just yet. He felt Aslan's stare on him but didn't have the courage to stare back at him. He just kept looking back at the door his love just walked through.

As soon as he was left with only Narnians and Telmarines who wanted to be there, everyone started to live their normal lives. The Narnians went to mourn over the fact that the Kings and Queens of old were 

once again gone, while the Telmarines tried to get used to the Narnians living near them. King Caspian wanted to so badly mourn with them but as king, decided not to. No, he couldn't mourn. He had to move on. Now all he had to do was keep telling himself that and maybe he will have a chance to just move on.

In England:

The Pevensies did their best to cope about losing Narnia again. Peter drowned himself in work and studies. Edmund tried to improve his chess skills even though he was already the best chess player around. He also tried to take care of the family when Peter was out doing something else. He had gotten smarter since their last visit to Narnia and he was now getting smarter with each passing day. Lucy was still her cheerful self. She always brought smiles to everyone. She had an urge to talk about Narnia but tried to stop herself if Peter or Susan was in the room. Narnia was still painful to talk about around them.

Susan sat staring out of the window or drawing in her sketchpad. Sometimes she didn't even know it, but she would start staring at her sketchpad blank and eventually it would turn into a picture of something, somewhere, or someone in Narnia. She didn't even notice until she actually finished drawing. Peter had noticed but said nothing thinking it was her way to cope with losing Narnia. Susan didn't tell Peter because she didn't understand it either. She tried not to bring it up but eventually, she slowly stopped drawing. She was painting less and less and was also talking a lot less. She sang a little, usually a song relating to something in Narnia, but that was only when the three of them begged her. She still had memories of Narnia. She didn't forget it just yet.

Later on in their lives, their parents wanted to take Susan with them to America while Peter studied with Professor Kurke, and the two younger ones stay with their Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold. Unfortunately, they were also stuck with their awful cousin Eustace. Susan thought that it would help clear her mind while a small part of her, the part that still longed for Narnia, cried out not to. It was after that that things would truly start to change.

With Lucy and Edmund:

Lucy hated coming here. Her cousin always picked on her and sometimes Edmund wasn't always enough comfort.

"I wish we were back in Narnia." Lucy was talking to Edmund alone knowing that if Eustace heard, he would be all over her with rude comments.

"I do too but we have to wait until Aslan calls us back." Edmund tried comforting her. It didn't work much because she immediately turned sad as soon as Eustace came in.

"What the heck is Narnia? That sounds like a dumb name. Then again, you are the ones who came up with it." Lucy and Edmund had a feeling he enjoyed giving them emotional pain.

Lucy didn't want to talk to him so Edmund spoke. "Narnia is a place. A place where you wouldn't deserve to be in, and a place where we are more appreciated then we are here."

"I wouldn't know why. You two are nothing special. We only "appreciate" you because you're family."

Edmund had finally cracked. He didn't care about what happened next. All he remembered was him and Eustace throwing punches at each other before Aunt Alberta came to break them up. After that he took Lucy's hand and walked to some random room. He was so mad he didn't care where he ended up as long as it was with his sister and away from Eustace.

They found a room with a picture of a ship. Both of them really liked it but while they were discussing how almost real the painting was, Eustace came in.

"Mum said that you have to apologize to me." Eustace came in whining.

"I'm not apologizing. If you hadn't been insulting us maybe I wouldn't have punched you, you big sissy."

While they were arguing, Lucy couldn't stop staring at the painting. When Edmund finally noticed how quite she was, he too started staring while Eustace was commenting on how he hated the painting. Soon the three of them were in an ocean and their new adventure in Narnia was finally beginning.

**This was only my first chapter so cut me some slack. This was basically and intro to everything. More action will eventually come. I haven't added the part from Maria Flordeluna yet but I'll put the disclaimer when I do. Obviously it's after ****The Voyage of the Dawn Treader**** but I'm not going to write about what happens with Lucy and Edmund because I want to get on with Susan.**

**Read and review**

**-tin2lo**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Hey everyone. Quick Shoutout to

**butterflymuppet****. Thanks so much for the first and positive review. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed for this story. I actually want to put a soundtrack to this story so either the chapter titles are the names of the songs I use or I just put the quotes from the song in. Ok so yeah next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Pevensie ages: Peter 18, Susan 17, Edmund 15, Lucy 13

_These things will change. Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's revolution, The time will come for us to finally win  
We'll sing Hallelujah, We'll sing Hallelujah_

-Chorus from song "Change" by Taylor Swift

Chapter 2:

After Edmund and Lucy came back from their third visit to Narnia, things just seemed to get worse for the Pevensie children. Aslan had told Lucy and Edmund that they, like Peter and Susan, were never allowed back into Narnia. This had broken both of their hearts. After they had told their older siblings, they tried comforting them to the best of their ability all ready knowing the pain that they are going through. That wasn't all the bad news though. Helen Pevensie, the Pevensie children's mother, was doing everything she could to turn Susan into a "proper lady." The three of her siblings were afraid that she might be growing too fast but Mrs. Pevensie was tired of having all four of them mope around about something even she didn't understand. She thought that if she could change one of them, she could at least try and turn her eldest daughter into a young woman instead of a quiet, shy girl who spends her days daydreaming and drawing. Susan did these things because she enjoyed it and because it brought happier memories of Narnia. Mrs. Pevensie also hated the fact that whenever Susan did leave the house, she was off doing charity work or taking a walk through the park. She didn't care for being a socialite but slowly that all changed with their mother always nagging her to act appropriately.

Everyone knew Susan hated being tried as an adult. With every lesson their mother gives her, she slowly acts more accordingly and less on her memories of Narnia. She still remembered everything but those memories were slowly leaving her. She was well aware of it and tried to stop herself from thinking that Narnia wasn't real. Their mother wasn't a complete success because with each time that Susan almost forgot Narnia, she would climb up a tree, stare at the sunset and try to draw Cair Paravel by memory. She was still carefree and her mother was angry that she wasn't succeeding. Her other three siblings would laugh sometimes knowing that as long as Susan had the three of them, she would always be the gentle queen and nothing less. The gentle queen didn't always act with etiquette but she was carefree like the valiant queen, smart like the just king, and brave and adventurous as the magnificent king. That's what her siblings loved about their sister and Peter wasn't going to let their mother change any of that.

The fact that their mother kept trying to make Susan grow up wasn't the only thing that changed in the Pevensie household. Before the war and even after, the Pevensie family only consisted of the four children and the two parents. They didn't really care about their other family. Mostly, because they didn't want to keep in touch with their other relatives. Apparently, the reason why their parents wanted them to act accordingly was because their great-aunt Amanda was dying. Their great-aunt was 

basically where 70 of the money came from. The other thirty was from the work their parents did. The Pevensies had to prove that they were worthy of being in the will, which meant dressing and acting appropriately. Lucy and Edmund had it easy. All they had to do was "stand up straight, show proper use in manners, and look cute." Peter and Susan had it harder because they had to act like a gentleman and lady. They didn't do it back in Narnia and they were hoping to never have to do it. They were going to be asked political questions and drink tea. For them, that meant boredom to a whole new level. Why would they want to understand any of it? They were both in their late teens. Since they desperately needed the money, they agreed to act as they were told. They would drive the next day to their dying aunt's house. They didn't know what problems would occur and what dangers await them.

Back in Narnia, during the voyage with the two younger kings and queens, Caspian had met someone who could replace Susan. He had met the star's daughter and was soon to be married. She was beautiful and nice, but she wasn't enough to fill the hole in his heart caused by Susan's leaving. Susan was many things. She was nice, caring, the most beautiful woman in all of Narnia (past, present, and future), and she was the greatest archer Narnia had. No one could compare to her. The past is the past and she was gone. Aslan himself said that she would never come back. It was time to move on. He was getting married in a week to someone who was better than his other suitors but in no compare to his first love.

Caspian didn't realize how long he had been staring into the sunset. His future wife came up next to him.

"Is there something wrong, my love?" Caspian twitched a little when she called him that. She didn't notice but it felt weird when he heard. He really wished that it was the voice of his first love, but no.

"No. I was just thinking."

"About the wedding?"

"Of course." He did a quick lie. He couldn't tell her that he didn't love her the way he loved someone else. It would break her heart and he knew that he wouldn't find anyone else almost as good as Susan.

Things were about to change for both Caspian and the Pevensies. Who knows? It could be good and bad change. Either way you put it, nothing was ever going to be the same.

**I know this chapter was a little shorter but I'm building up to something in chapter 3. If you want to find out then read and review. Also, if you want to take a guess at what SMALL part I am going to add from the other show I told you, I put the music video link on my profile page. You can watch it to get familiar. Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing.**

**Review?**

**-tin2lo**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter three. I've got nothing more to say.**

_Well I hope that since we're here anyway, we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say, so we could end up staying.  
Now the story's played out like this, just like a paperback novel.  
Let's rewrite and ending that fits, instead of a Hollywood Horror_

-Second Verse of "Someday" by Nickelback

Chapter 3:

There was good news and bad news in the air and no one even knew about it. The Narnians were rejoicing at the marriage of their king and future queen. The week had gone by and in English time, that was only a day. This meant that bad news was coming for the Pevensie four. They left for their great-aunt's house not knowing how big of a mistake it was.

"I hate this dress. It's not as beautiful or as comfortable as the ones in Narnia." Lucy was staring at herself in the mirror. She looked cute and adorable when she didn't show how uncomfortable she was.

"I know Lu, but we promised mum and dad we would behave." Susan also looked at herself in the mirror. There was no doubt she looked beautiful but it just wasn't the same as the once reigning gentle queen.

"At least we know that you'll look beautiful in anything you wear." What Lucy said was true. Susan could wear pants and a sweatshirt and still be the most beautiful woman in Narnia and England. Susan's mom thought it was weird that a girl of her age didn't or wouldn't milk something like that.

Peter opened the door. "It's time to go, girls." Peter looked handsome in his tux but also looked uncomfortable. When they got downstairs, Edmund couldn't stop squirming. He didn't act like the fifteen year old he was. He acted like an eleven or twelve year old would act. He didn't feel like a king right now. The four of them walked to the car with heavy hearts and sad faces getting ready to impress a woman they've never met just for her money.

"Remember children." Mrs. Pevensie was warning them about something important. "My family favors me the most which is probably the reason why my sister hates me. As long as you're quiet and only speak when you are asked, especially around my sister, things will be over in no time." Mrs. Pevensie knew that her sister would do anything to get the money all to herself so she braced herself to keep her children safe and alright. They started driving, leaving the little town of Finchley for the big city of London.

**Meanwhile in a house away from Finchley but close to London:**

"Just do as I tell you." A woman in her late thirties was talking to five or six men explaining the job that she wants done. This woman was also known as the sister of Helen Pevensie.

One of the men started asking, "Why exactly are we doing this?" Everyone else also wondered. This woman was paying them a lot of money to do as she says and what she said to do was to keep them away from where they were going. The only part of the plan they knew was whatever she asked them to do. They didn't know why exactly.

"Because if they go there, it's no doubt that she will get most of the money. As long as she and her family are out of the picture, I will inherit the millions. Make sure that you take them out in the middle of the country. That way the news won't travel to the rest of the family in London."

Things were definitely about to change for the four Pevensies.

**Back in Narnia:**

King Caspian was staring at himself in the mirror. He was in his finest robes and was about to be married in a few hours to a woman he _loves _but not the woman he's _in love_ with. It was the hardest decision he had to make but he made it and with each passing second, it was getting harder to turn back. The only ones who knew of this were Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, and Professor Cornelius. Whatever advice they gave didn't exactly help that much.

He decided to go and stare out the balcony and enjoy his last few hours of being single. He was thinking of the kings and queens of old and how much he wished they would be here. He had no idea how soon his wish would come true.

After a few hours, the wedding was about to start. Caspian walked to the front alter surprised at not seeing Aslan standing there. He was the one marrying them and the most important person at the wedding and yet he wasn't there. After ten minutes of waiting, Aslan still had not shown up. The wedding march was supposed to start several minutes ago but delayed it, waiting for the great cat. When he didn't show up the doors where the bride and her bridesmaids were, finally opened. Since they were looking forward, they saw Aslan standing there while everyone else was turned around to see the bride. Basically no one noticed Aslan's arrival. When the bride finally made it to the front, everyone else turned around and gasped then bowed to the great cat.

He started talking. "I apologize for my absence, but there was business which needed to be taken care of."

The Narnians weren't used to Aslan being late for a joyous event such as a wedding, so Trufflehunter asked about it. "Sire, if I may, why are you late for this event?"

Aslan bowed his head down in shame, almost about to cry. It hurt to say much so he thought he might as well show them. "Turn around." Everyone turned and gasped. In the back stood Peter in the middle, Edmund to his right, and Lucy to his left. The three Pevensies also gasped. They didn't expect to be back in Narnia. They honestly didn't want to be back in Narnia. They would rather be at home with their sister. They knew this was the work of Aslan so they decided to walk up to him. Lucy hugged him and was about to let fresh tears fall. Usually they would be tears of joy but these were tears of sorrow and since Aslan knew this he thought he might as well share in her sorrow. And with that, he too let out his tears. Edmund and Peter wanted to stay strong in front of the new king but the temptation to cry was unbearable. Instead, the two of them put on a fake smile and shook hands with Caspian. Before anyone could see Lucy's tear strained face, she wiped them clean, put on a fake smile and hugged Caspian. No one suspected anything was wrong. That is, until Caspian brought up the subject of Susan.

"It's good to see you again, Caspian." Peter had years of practice using his fake smile and fake happy voice to his past suitors when they were ruling. Edmund had a close connection with Susan so he couldn't hide it in his voice as well as Peter, so instead he just stood there smiling and nodding his head. Aslan, Lucy, and Peter could all see past it but no one else was suspicious.

"It's good to see you also, Peter." Caspian hesitated in asking but he finally found the courage to ask. "So, where's Susan?" Peter's face dropped, Edmund bowed his head trying to stop new tears, and Lucy hugged Aslan as tight as she could also with new tears.

After a while, Peter finally spoke. "We should talk later. You have a wedding right now." Peter stepped back. Aslan didn't want them to announce anything yet so he spoke.

"If it is alright with you, Caspian, we would like to postpone the wedding until further notice." Caspian simply nodded knowing that there must be an important reason as to why and because he didn't really want to get married just yet. He future wife dared not refuse so she said nothing and also nodded in approval.

Aslan looked to the rest of the crowd. "There will be a mandatory meeting in the town square tomorrow 9 am sharp. We have important matters needing to be discussed with the people." Since everyone knew the wedding wasn't going on today, they got up and left. All they could do now was to wait for the next day.

Caspian and his almost wife looked back at the kings and queen of old. They held their heads down while Lucy looked to Aslan for support. As soon as Peter noticed Caspian looking at them, he put his fake smile back on. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your fiancé?"

Caspian smiled, slightly suspicious about the three of them. They didn't exactly answer his question about Susan but he continued with the introductions and soon they were all off to bed. Caspian couldn't help but think of Susan.

It was a long night for all of the kings and queen. None of them could sleep but that was nothing compared to the long and painful day they were going to endure in the morning.

**There you have it. The bad news is yet to come. Please please please read and review. Thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story. Keep reading.**

**Review please**

**-tin2lo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. Yada yada. Ok on with the disclaimer and story. For the record, a few things in this story is slightly more advanced for this time cause I don't know what kind of technology they already had. So please no rude comments on how some things weren't invented yet or how I'm a little off on the time line. They don't call it fiction for nothing.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia. I also don't own Maria Flordeluna. And yes I finally put it in. Enjoy it cause this is the only time I'm putting it in.

_How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes.  
Got nowhere to run. The night goes on as I'm fading away.  
I'm sick of this life. I just want to scream.  
How could this happen to me?_

-Chorus from "Untitled" by Simple Plan

**The Next Morning:**

Everyone was in the town square. Caspian almost felt as if everything was repeated. The only difference from what was occurring now to what happened when the Pevensies first left was that there was less people(since some went through the door in the air), he was freaking out about marrying someone he doesn't love, and they were short one Pevensie. Not only that, but Lucy looked even more depressed than the second she learned that they were leaving Narnia.

Caspian took a good look at the Pevensies, finally realizing that he hasn't done that in a while. Edmund looked completely isolated inside himself. Caspian noticed that Edmund hasn't spoken since they got there. Caspian saw that as weird but shook it off. Lucy looked as if she would burst into tears. She had guilt written all over her face. Caspian wanted to really hug her and tell her that she was the sweetest girl he'd ever met and that she had no reason to feel guilty about anything. He had no idea how wrong he was. Caspian could definitely tell that something was wrong with Peter. He didn't look like High King Peter the Magnificent. He looked more like a broken down teen trying to hide tears behind a fake smile. It was almost as if Peter didn't sense that others were watching. He was just staring blankly into space, lost in his own thoughts. Caspian would've questioned it but Aslan started talking. He also noticed that the great cat also had a look of depression and sadness in him. Now Caspian knew that bad news was near.

"Most of you are wondering why our kings and queen have returned when I specifically said that they could never." The Narnians started mumbling to themselves wondering why. "You must also be wondering why our Gentle Queen isn't here." More and more Narnians started mumbling to themselves. With every word Aslan felt himself crack and almost cry. Even the great king had to let out his emotions every once in a while. After a short pause he finally let out the news that the people deserved to hear.

"I have grave news for all of you regarding our kings and queens of old." The three of the Pevensie children were letting tears flow at this point. "It would be easier to have an oracle show you what happened. Oracle, if you will." He motioned for the Oracle to come up and show them the horrible past of what really happened in the other world.

Before the oracle showed them anything, she gave them a warning. "What you will see was experienced by our kings and queens. Not all you see will be wonderful. I am warning you. What you will see is painful to watch especially for you, King Caspian." Caspian didn't understand but he braced himself for what was to come.

With a wave of her hand, the oracle showed them the past and she was right, it wasn't pretty.

In a second, everyone saw the Pevensie family in the car:

The family of six was driving in the middle of nowhere trying to get where they were going. The four siblings didn't want to talk because every time one of them talked, something about Narnia would come out. They all just sat in silence.

As they were driving, they started slowing down. There were two or three cars parked on the road blocking them. Five or six men came out with masks over their heads. Everyone in the car was confused. They stopped the car to see what was happening, Mr. Pevensie was about to exit the car until he heard the first gunshot. Everyone in the car tried to put their heads down.

Peter's high king instincts started kicking in. He had to protect his family. Since his father came back from war, he hid a gun in the house and car. Peter knew where it was and grabbed it and immediately jumped out. His aim wasn't as perfect as Susan's but it was enough to scratch or injure the people trying to kill them. A bullet just missed his arm. Lucy's instincts were to help heal the wounded. Her other instincts were to run up to her brothers whenever they got hurt. As soon as she saw Peter almost wounded from a gunshot, she immediately jumped out.

"Peter!" Lucy jumped but fell to the ground. Before she got up she felt Susan wrap her body around her.

"No, Lucy!" Susan had jumped out to help Lucy up. Before they had a chance to get up, another shot fired. Lucy heard a scream of pain and saw Susan fall to the ground. Lucy tried to help Susan up but it was no use. Edmund came out to help Lucy only to find that Susan was severely injured by one shot. Peter came at this time since the shooters left as soon as they heard Susan scream and fall.

The three Pevensies were saying things like "Susan please get up" or "Don't die on us, Su" and most of all "Aslan please help us." They had turned back to the direction of Finchely to take Susan to the nearest hospital.

At this point, most of the Narnians were in tears. Even though the Telmarines didn't know the kings and queens well, they too were in tears. The oracle forwarded to the hospital, after all the drastic procedures were done.

This scene showed Edmund sitting up and sleeping in a chair with Lucy's head on his lap also sleeping. The children's parents went out to buy food and Peter was in a chair next to the bed laying his head on the bed with his hand holding Susan's. He woke up when he felt Susan's hand start to shake and when he heard the machines start to beep. He knew what was happening, his sister was dying.

"No no no. Susan! No!" He was shaking his sister trying to make her wake up. With all of his screaming Ed and Lucy woke up and immediately knew what was happening and also started to shout frantically.

When the machine finally stopped and showed that she really was dead, Peter started hugging Susan's limp body burying his face in her hair occasionally mumbling "I'm so sorry." Edmund was holding her hand crying and Lucy wouldn't let go of her hold on Edmund. Edmund was holding Susan's hand in one of his while hugging Lucy in his other arm. Peter was still hugging Susan's body. Edmund let go and started hugging Lucy like there was no tomorrow, both were crying into each other. As soon as the doctors found out about Susan, they immediately pushed her siblings out to see if they could still save her. Her siblings highly protested. They wanted to be near her but the doctors told them that they might have a chance at saving her and that was the end of the discussion.

Lucy sat at the nearest chair and started crying her eyes out. "Oh Aslan, please help us." She was mumbling softly. Since Susan understood Edmund the best, Edmund couldn't take in the idea that she was gone. He couldn't stand the pain. This was worse than losing Narnia. He did the first thing that came to mind. He ran. It was pouring outside but he didn't care. He ran to the park where they used to play. He kneeled down on the grass and screamed "WHY!!" And he started crying with the rain pouring down. Peter knew that Edmund ran off but he had more on his mind. He had several emotions run through his mind. When he and Susan left Narnia for the last time, he had learned to stop fighting or punching things when he got mad but now, knowing that he couldn't save her, he was frustrated with himself. He started punching one of the sharp columns of the hospital hallway until his knuckles started bleeding. When he stopped, he slowly slid down to the floor mumbling "I'm sorry."

The Oracle had stopped there. The people got the point and there was no more to say. The gentle queen was gone and that was that. When she finished, the three remaining Pevensies were all broken up into sobs and weren't afraid to show it. Not even High King Peter's pride could stop him from crying hysterically. The Telmarines were softly crying while the Narnians were sobbing. Aslan was in tears. Caspian didn't notice, but he too was in tears. He had just witness his love die trying to protect her younger sister. Now it was over. She was really gone.

_Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There would be no world left for me  
__And I, baby I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you, If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now_

_How Do I Live, without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe, without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live_

-Second verse and Chorus of "How Do I Live" by LeAnn Rimes

**Weird. I just killed off my favorite character.** **This isn't over people. There is more to come. There will be more action, drama, and romance. Just keep reading and reviewing and you'll have your story. If you didn't guess it, but the part I used from Maria Flordeluna was Elvira's death. Elvira was the mother of Maria Flordeluna and she was shot. There is a small clip of it on the music video. I posted the link to the music video on my profile page. So check it out. Also, the oracle i pictured is like the one from Aladdin and the King of Theives.**

**Keep reading and review Please**

**-tin2lo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Those of you who think Susan's not coming back are so wrong. It's a SUSPIAN if you don't know so she eventually will come back. So all of you who think I just killed her off for fun, relax she's coming back…eventually.**

_I used to think that I was strong, until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through, yeah  
I wish that I could bring you back, I wish that I could turn back time  
Cause I can't let go, I just can't find my way, yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way_

_In a Perfect World, this could never happen  
In a Perfect World, you'd still be here  
And it makes no sense, I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you, this means nothing, nothing at all_

-Second verse and Chorus to "Perfect World" by Simple Plan

Chapter 5:

No one could stop crying. It was cries, sobs, or tears. Either way you put it, no one could get over losing a beloved queen of Narnia. For Caspian, the wounds were new. He had just learned and witnessed everything. For the other kings and queen, the story was different. Their wounds were reopened, seeing where each one made a small mistake that could have helped saved their sister. If Lucy hadn't jumped out, or if Edmund had helped Peter maybe she would still be with them. Caspian had only tears left. He would walk around the woods or stare out at the sunset. Losing Susan the first time wasn't that bad. She was alive, well, and almost happy. Now she was gone with no way back.

Caspian wasn't ready to move on from his first love to marry a new one so the wedding was postponed until further notice. Aslan didn't want to leave the Pevensies or Caspian knowing that this was a sad time in their lives. He stayed to give them comfort and at most times to share tears. All of Narnia was in a sad and gloomy state. Some people donated money to build a memorial dedicated to the queen. The memorial sounded like a good idea so it was decided to be built a month after Caspian's wedding and who knew how long it would be until he _actually _got married.

The sobs from the Pevensie children were getting lighter and lighter but the guilt in their faces remained the same. Edmund couldn't bring himself to look at any pictures of Susan. He also couldn't bring himself to go to any of their secret hiding places. When they were ruling the Golden Age, Edmund would find many hiding places to escape suitors, explore his thoughts, and occasionally cry his eyes out. With every time he left, Susan would know where he was going and sometimes join him. No one knew but the two of them and it became their special little thing. Peter didn't want to feel the guilt or pain but he couldn't help it. He thought if this was how Susan coped when the left Narnia for a second time. Peter's pride was getting to him again so he stopped crying and drowned himself in twice the work than when they were in England. He helped the army get set up for no apparent reason and he would take a few hits with his sword every once in a while.

Lucy's heart broke every time she saw the beautiful painting of Susan hanging proud and alive. Everyone told her that it wasn't her felt but she couldn't bring herself to believe them. Her heart broke even 

more when Peter found one of Susan's most prized possessions in the ruins of Cair Paravel. They wanted to take her stuff and keep it as a memory. Peter had found Susan's favorite necklace which Aslan gave her on the night of their coronation. Aslan gave them each a gift but Susan treasured hers the most. It was shaped as the sun with the Lion's crest in the middle of it. It was a locket and on the inside it said "To the Radiant Southern Sun" on one side and "Queen Susan, The Gentle" on the other.

"She would have wanted you to have it" was all that Peter said and gave it to Lucy. She kept it, wore it, and never took it off. She promised herself that when she and Susan met again, that she would return it. This had made Lucy a little bit happier; now knowing a small part of Susan was still with her.

Now the monarchs were in the Telmarine study room, all lost in their own thoughts. No one wanted to speak so a silence was kept for about twenty minutes. Aslan was with them 24/7 to make sure they were coping well. He hadn't once left their sides. Caspian was almost like Edmund, isolated within them. His wounds were new and never leaving. Edmund was playing chess with Caspian and since both were trapped in their thoughts, no one paid attention to the game and was soon at a draw. Peter was looking out the window while Aslan was looking at him. Lucy was pretending to read while fiddling with Susan's necklace. The atmosphere went from depressing to worried shock in about a second. Trufflehunter and Trumpkin both rushed in.

"Sires, you are all needed in the meeting hall." The two were both out of breath which meant something big was coming that needed them all in a hurry.

"What is going on?" Caspian wanted to get the details down before they went to the meeting.

"Bloody Calormenes are trying to take Narnia." Trumpkin was as angry as when he almost drowned.

"Calormenes? In Narnia?" Edmund asked just as he did when he found out Telmarines were in Narnia. Peter said nothing and thought the matter to be too serious.

Lucy got a little worried. "We're not going to have another war, are we?"

Edmund tried to joke a little. "I'd rather it be a war then some prince trying to court you, or since they don't know Susan's not here, Susan." Peter twitched when he heard not only her name but the thought of that memory.

Caspian was aware that Susan probably had a few suitors when they ruled but he didn't exactly understand what King Edmund meant. "What do you mean?"

Peter didn't want to hear the story again so he cut in. "Please, I'd rather not relive it after what Ed and Lucy told me."

Edmund didn't care. He told Caspian the part he _knew_ he'd want to hear, which was the part about Susan. "Prince Rabadash of Calormen tried to court Susan and when she refused, he tried to force her to marry. We had to stop them and the Calormen army."

Caspian got a little mad at the fact that someone would try and force the gentle queen into marriage. He tried not to show it but Edmund could see past it, yet he did not bring it up.

Once they got to the meeting room, they were quickly informed that Calormen was ready to take Narnia. Not only that but their forces were much stronger than the Temarines and Narnians put together. Lucy hated the talk of war but she also hated being left out of the news. She held Susan's necklace for support.

Suddenly the wise, just king had an idea. "What if we join forces with Archenland?"

"What?" Though it sounded like a good idea, Peter was caught a little off guard. "I don't think it's necessary since we have Aslan with us." They all turned to look at Aslan but noticed he wasn't there. Unfortunately for them, Aslan had seen another world in need of his help so He thought leaving them for a few minutes would have been a good idea. He would've told them but they were too trapped in their own thoughts.

Edmund was justifying his idea. "Think about it, Pete. Calormen almost invaded Archenland at one point in time. They almost succeeded but Archenland held up until we got there."

"I know, Ed but that happened 1300 years ago. They could have gotten stronger since then."

"Yes but Rabadash was there at the time. The new ruler might not know we're still here."

While they were deciding, Caspian had been thinking about the idea for a while. He made sure there was no down side to this and thought it through. He finally realized how Edmund got his name as The Just King. It was a pretty well thought out idea for a fifteen year old (practically a 1300 year old) king who had just thought of it now. "I think we should make an alliance with Archenland. If all five of us go then maybe they will side with us. We should also hurry. Who knows what the Calormen army can do in the mean time. If they are anything like the Telmarines when Miraz ruled, things might not end well.

Everyone agreed to leave at the crack of dawn. They also agreed that the new king of Narnia should go and testify the idea but only with the Just king of old. Remembering the victory both Narnia and Archenland shared against Calormen, bringing the one who helped bring the victory was probably a good idea. Peter highly refused but they thought that since he was still moping a little, it wasn't healthy for him to always be piled with work. Besides, someone needs to keep Narnia in order and ready for any attacks while the other two kings were gone and everyone knew that Lucy wasn't experienced enough to do it on her own. If it were Susan, then that would be a whole other story.

Once the meeting had ended, everyone left. The monarchs went back to the library to do as they did before which was basically sulking but at the same time doing nothing. Peter and Caspian were both worried about the next day to come. A few hours later, they all eventually fell asleep, all thinking about Susan.

When the four of them opened their eyes, they were still in the library. They could have sworn they were awake if Edmund hadn't noticed that it wasn't the Telmarine Library. The three monarchs of old 

knew where they were but couldn't believe it. They were in the library of Castle Cair Paravel. Caspian was still amazed to just be in the ancient castle that he once read about.

"It's even more beautiful than the pictures." Caspian was smiling, not yet ready to be confused.

"I can't believe it." Peter exclaimed still trying to take it all in.

"Just like old times, isn't it dear brother?" They all knew that voice so they turned around to see the one and only Gentle Queen of Narnia.

"Susan!" they all exclaimed. Lucy and Edmund ran up to her first, almost knocking her down. Since Lucy got there first she hugged her tightly. "I've missed you so much, Lucy." She looked at her little sister. "You're wearing my favorite necklace. It almost suits you." Lucy smiled.

"It only looked perfect on your neck and I promised myself I'd give it back to you when we met again."

Susan smiled. "Maybe you should hold on to it just for now. The next time we meet you can return it."

Edmund came up and hugged his sister. "I can't believe it's really you." Susan hugged him just as tight as she did with Lucy.

She smiled. "Look how much you've grown, Edmund. It's hard to believe you're my younger brother." Edmund wouldn't let go of Susan with the fear of losing her again.

When he finally let go of her, she looked at Peter who looked as if he was ready to cry. "Hello, Peter." She said in her soft and gentle tone.

Peter pulled her into a tight hug which caught Susan off guard but she hugged him back. He started crying into her hair. "I'm so sorry, Susan. I couldn't save you."

Again, Susan smiled. "It's alright, Peter. I know you couldn't but I know you wanted to, and so did Edmund." She looked at her three siblings who started to feel guilty all over again for what had happened. "You shouldn't be beating yourselves up because of what I did to help Lucy. Drowning yourself in work isn't going to solve anything…" She stared at Peter. She looked away and said "…and neither is forgetting the good times." Everyone knew what she was talking about because after leaving Narnia a second time, she slowly started to forget Narnia to ease the pain. Her mother almost completely washed Narnia away from her, but she kept strong.

Susan looked at Caspian. He was a little nervous to see Susan, since he was getting married, but overjoyed none the less. "Caspian" After saying that, he also hugged her. He had wanted to hear her voice say his name for a long time now. He mumbled "It's good to see you. I've missed you."

Susan looked at them. "I've missed you all, but I came here to speak with you."

Reality started to hit them. They didn't exactly know what was going on. Lucy was always the curious one so she asked first. "What are we doing here and is this even real?"

Susan chuckled. "Of course this is real. We are in Aslan's Country. This is where those who follow Aslan go after they die in their world."

Peter was always the one to jump to conclusions and that was exactly what he did. "You mean we're dead? We can't be dead. We have to help save Narnia from the Calormenes."

Again, Susan chuckled. "Relax, brother. I called you here. I have mastered my magic ability which I learned I had. I've been watching you from Aslan's Country and with my new ability I was able to reach you through your dreams. Since Aslan has been with you all, he doesn't yet know I'm here." Everyone started to understand.

Caspian still wanted to know why though. "What was that you wanted to tell us?"

Susan's smile faded a little. "I told you. I've been watching you here. You have all been losing faith in yourselves. You don't think you can win against Calormen and with my death you have all started to get weaker. I just wanted to tell you how worried I am."

Edmund smiled. "Even in the afterlife you still get worried with us." Everyone chuckled.

"I hope that you all can get through this war without me always having to comfort you. I'm not the only one who should be telling you to keep holding on. I'd fight with you but I just can't right now."

Everyone understood. Lucy didn't want to leave her sister just yet. "Will we ever see you again?"

"Of course you will. I promise to see you all again before the war ends. It's time for you all to be leaving." All of their smiles faded. "Before you leave, there is one person who would like to give you tips and battle plans before you go." She gestured to the door and General Orious came in smiling at the queen and said his hellos to the two kings.

"It's good to see you again High King Peter and King Edmund."

"It's good to see you too, General." Before they went to the other side of the room to talk and catch up, Susan gestured to the door again.

"Someone has been dying to see you too, Lucy." Susan smiled and Mr. Tumnus came up. Lucy smiled widely and hugged her old friend.

"Lucy Pevensie from the shining city of War Drobe in the wondrous land of Spare Oom, it is a pleasure meeting with you again." Lucy had laughed at this because that was how they first met. They walked to another part of the room to catch up on old times. Now all was left was Susan and Caspian.

"I've missed you, Caspian." Susan didn't want to lead him into anything knowing he was engaged but she just had to talk to him.

"I don't think that could compare to how much I've missed you." He came up to her and hugged her.

She pulled away. "Caspian, as much as I want to be with you, I don't think I can."

"Why not?" Caspian was a little confused.

"You're getting married for one thing. I told you, I've been watching you all for a while now."

"If you've been watching, you'd know that I was only marrying her cause she was as close as I could get to you and I only did it for Narnia, not for love. Throughout the entire time, I never really told her I love her."

Susan smiled a little. "You're eventually going to have to."

"Not if it's you I love." Caspian had pulled her into a kiss. I gave more passion and love then the first time they did.

Lucky for them, no one was looking when they pulled away. "I think it's time for you all to be leaving. You'll be leaving for Archenland soon."

Peter and Edmund gave their old friend a handshake while Lucy hugged Mr. Tumnus one last time. They walked up to their sister and each hugged her. They were happy to know she was well and she didn't blame them for anything. Susan opened a portal for them to walk through and wake up back in the Telmarine Library. Everyone walked through but before Caspian walked through he kissed Susan one more time.

"I hope to see you again."

"I don't think you can use my horn to call me again but I do plan on seeing you before this war is over."

"Until then, my love." He had walked through after that.

"Goodbye."

All four of them woke up in the library and realized it was dawn. Caspian and Edmund got ready for their trip to Archenland while Lucy and Peter talked about their "visit" with Susan.

Lucy smiled. She couldn't wait to tell her DLF about her old friend and about her sister. "I can't wait to see Susan again, Peter."

Peter didn't want Lucy's hopes up too high but he wanted to see her again too. "You really think we'll see her before this war is over?"

"Absolutely. Susan never breaks her promises."

Peter knew Lucy was telling the truth and had stopped worrying about Susan. He knew his sister was watching over them.

_Keep Holding On. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.  
Just stay strong. Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you.  
There's nothing you can say. Nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth.  
So Keep Holding On. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_So far away. I wish you were here. Before it's too late, this could all disappear.  
Before the doors close and it comes to an end. With you by my side I will fight and defend._

-Chorus and Second Verse of "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne

**This was probably my longest chapter. It took me a few days cause I got school. Please review cause I worked extremely hard on this chapter. I added some Suspian fluff in this chapter cause it was so **

**cute. Reviews are extremely appreciated. This is not over. There is more to come so keep reading and reviewing.**

**Review Please?**

**-tin2lo**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT NOTE SO PLEASE READ: People I love that you review but here me out. I love the positive feedback, they get my hopes going so I can start a new chapter. You guys are the only reason I still write this story. I never wanted to do it but I was desperate since I couldn't figure out what to do with my other story. Thanks to you guys, I'm still continuing. Ok, I'll take the constructive criticism since I need it to make this story better so thanks to everyone who gave me that. Now about the questions you send. I love how I can put you guys at the edge of your seat with questions but please, all of them will be answered. Every time someone reviews it brings me closer to the chapter with the answers to your questions in it. I don't want to answer your questions through email cause I don't want to ruin the story. As long as you read and review, the questions will be answered through each chapter. Some of your reviews make me so confused. If you are reading this then I'm guessing you are a fan of the couple "Suspian" or the romance between Susan and Caspian. If you're not, then I guess my writing skills are better than I thought. Anyway, I don't exactly know how much of the romance you guys actually want in this so please don't flame me if I don't put enough or if I put too much. Thanks for the reviews anyway and keep on reading and reviewing.**

**Quick Disclaimer: I don't own anything that looks familiar to you. Which means characters, places and possibly some scenes. I'm not exactly sure. **

**Even Quicker Disclaimer: I changed the name of the Archenland princess to Yvaine because my friend (cschaferdramaqueen) made me watch the movie ****Stardust**** and I loved the main character, Yvaine. That was how I pictured Peter's love would be so in this story she's not a star but she has the same appearance and name, which I still don't own.**

_It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word  
And then that word grew louder and louder until it was a battle cry  
I'll come back, when you call me  
No need to say goodbye_

_Just because everything's changing, doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are as you head off to the war  
Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light  
You'll come back when it's over, No need to say goodbye  
You'll come back when it's over, No need to say goodbye_

-First two versus of "The Call" by Regina Spektor

Chapter 6:

After Caspian and Edmund had left, Lucy and Peter stayed together talking about the encounter with their sister. No one understood since no one knew. Lucy started telling Peter about what Mr. Tumnus said but Peter tried to refrain himself for talking about the battle plans that were constructed with the help of General Oreius. Peter was enjoying the time he was spending with his littlest sister but still slightly missed Susan's company.

Everyone was gathered around the meeting room discussing either the possible upcoming war or the building of the gentle queen's memorial. Peter thought it was a good time to tell them of their encounter.

"You're telling me that the queen, may she rest in peace, came to all four of you in a dream?" Trumpkin was still a little skeptical about it.

Lucy was the only one who could talk sense into him. "We're not crazy. If you ask Edmund or Caspian, they will agree too."

"I mean no disrespect Queen Lucy but that sounds quite illogical." Trumpkin was still doubtful.

"None of you believed me when I told you I saw Aslan across the gorge and when we did get across the gorge, we found Caspian." Lucy tried proving herself right. "Only Edmund believed me but now Peter believes me and if you ask Edmund and Caspian they will tell you the same thing."

"I'm sorry Queen Lucy but I will have to side with Trumpkin on this one." Trufflehunter was also doubtful and while he expressed that, Professor Cornelius was nodding his head in agreement.

Peter tried supporting his sister. "But she's telling the truth.

Trumpkin was being stubborn. "I'll believe it when I see it." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Lucy was willing to show them all that they were telling the truth but they would have to wait for when Susan was ready to show herself again.

**The Next Day:**

Caspian and Edmund had returned safely with good news from Archenland. They were willing to combine forces and were overjoyed to see one of the Kings of old. They did hear about Susan and respected the loss. They didn't even hesitate to come immediately.

Peter expected them to come in two or three days tops but that wasn't acceptable for the King. Another thing Peter didn't expect was for Caspian and Edmund to hook him up with a suitor. He hated suitors since the golden age and he wasn't ready to face them again now. He started to wonder if this was how Susan felt when new suitors came. During the golden age, Susan was always the first to have suitors not only because of her beauty but because Peter used the excuse of being High King and always having to do more work then be stuck with suitors. Susan, being the High Queen, was next in line for the suitors. Lucy was happy for herself that she didn't get stuck with suitors but felt sorry for Susan.

Peter didn't want to meet this new suitor of his but he had no choice. It was either being pushed into a private room with her alone or meeting her casually during a meeting. Either way, he was eventually going to see her. The only thing he knew about her was that her name was Princess Yvaine. That was the only thing he knew about her before he actually met her. Before he actually met her, he was steaming mad at Caspian and Edmund.

"I cannot believe you practically set me up on a blind date!" Edmund was running around the castle with Peter close behind. Peter was ready to murder him and Caspian for setting him up. Not only did he hate suitors, but if he happened to reject this princess then Archenland might not help them at all. There was no escaping.

"Come on, Pete. Lighten up. You're lucky we picked her and not your council because you know about _their_ matchmaking skills." Edmund was trying to lighten up the mood but tried to save most of his breath for the chase he was going through. Peter finally caught and landed on him. Peter was tackling him on the floor ready to send Edmund to the place where Susan already was. While Edmund was screaming for help, Caspian was laughing like crazy. At least until Peter started tackling both of them to the ground.

There was no use fighting anymore because when Peter was mad, there was no stopping him from what he was trying to do. Susan was pretty much Edmund's savior. Usually, when Peter would have Edmund in a head lock, Susan would come and give Peter the puppy dog face and say the same thing that would get Peter to release his brother. She said it to him often during these fights and Edmund had it memorized yet Peter had no clue. It was always the same "Peter, I know you have your reasons for beating Edmund to a pulp and I respect that because I love you and I know you're doing the right thing." Then she would give her famous puppy dog face that would have Peter melt and let go of Edmund. Lucy's been trying to master the routine but could never get it right which meant Edmund was on his own. Now Peter was holding them both by the throat ready to strangle them if they said something he either didn't want to hear or something that was not fitting for the conversation. But honesty, what does one say when they are being held by the throat?

Caspian tried to convince Peter. "She was practically made for you. Same age, same likings…"

"Both stubborn." Edmund tried to finish Caspian's sentence under his breath but Peter heard and gave him a stern glare just like how Susan used to.

Caspian tried to cover up what Edmund said, "We're meeting them today so you can either kill us now and face them and this possible war alone or kill us after you judge her and after Narnia is once again safe."

Peter slowly started to let the two of them go. "When this is over, you better find good hiding places because I swear, you will both be dead within a day." Edmund knew he didn't mean it but still felt a little scared. Caspian almost burst out laughing already knowing what King Edmund was thinking.

When they finally met up with the Archenland King, Peter had laid eyes on his daughter Yvaine. She looked shy and quiet and pretty. Peter and Edmund and pretty much everyone else in the kingdom had adapted to calling women only pretty. Why? Because no one could compare to the loveliness of the high queen. They didn't even notice it until after one of Edmund's suitors from the golden age, who loved to brag about herself and of her "beauty", started a riot about how she thought she wasn't good enough for the Just King only because he called her pretty. She almost burst into tears knowing her beauty wasn't standards enough to actually be called beauty, just pretty. The four had started laughing about it and how no woman was ever called beautiful again. Susan, of course, wasn't ashamed but she didn't like that fact. Everyone was beautiful in their own special way and she tried so hard to express this to everyone. Some people were just too jealous or conceited to realize that the queen was speaking the truth. Lucy tried spreading this fact and ended up a little more successful. More people started seeing themselves as beautiful in other ways but also loved the gentle queen in the many ways that she was gentle and yet fierce.

Peter had been staring at this princess for a time and Caspian and Edmund had thought to be successful in their hunt to find Peter the perfect girl. Though Peter enjoyed his time with the princess, he hadn't forgotten what had gotten him into it. The second chase for the two kings had begun.

After twenty minutes of running and chasing Edmund and Caspian for a second time, he finally caught them. Again, holding them by their necks. Peter looked at Edmund. "I can understand why you would do this but I'm gonna take a wild guess at why you did this." He looked at Caspian. "You're doing this so that I have a distraction while you're all busy and so that I don't live my life lonely."

Caspian knew it wasn't the truth but said it was anyway, just to kill the subject. "Sure, let's go with that."

"OR, you're doing this so that while I'm with my date, you're off trying to have the relationship you never had with my sister." Peter was smiling because he knew he was right and by the look of Edmund's smirk, he was right.

Caspian tried to look offended that he would accuse him of that. "You would think that I am only doing this to keep you away from me while I try to get your sister back? I'm a little offended."

Edmund was ready to die of his drama. "Give it a rest already, Caspian. We all know why _you_ would try and set Peter up. There's no hiding it." Caspian knew he had lost this battle but he came back with something while Peter was letting go of them.

"For the record, it was all Edmund's fault." Edmund was shocked. Peter just stood while the two of them started arguing about who's fault it really was.

"Ed, was this your idea?" Peter slowly started to build up to something.

"Don't listen to what Caspian said. It wasn't completely my fault!" Edmund was freaking out because he wasn't ready to die before battle actually started.

"Well whoever it was, I just wanted to tell you, Thank You." He left smiling without saying a word after that leaving both Edmund and Caspian speechless.

Caspian was a little confused. "What just happened?"

Edmund was still shocked. "I don't know. I think we finally have found him someone."

Little did they know, things were only starting to get interesting.

**Sorry it took me forever to finish this chapter. My excuses are school, homework, and laziness. Please review because someone unexpected will be coming in the next chapter and the only way I can write it is if you guys review. So please hit that purple/grayish colored button down there that says review and tell me what you think of this chapter. For the record, this chapter has been very slightly edited.**

**-tin2lo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. So here's chapter seven. I hope I'm not rushing anything with this chapter. So just review and tell me if I am.**

**Disclaimer;**** Still own nothing. You all know that so I don't even know why I put a disclaimer in. Oh and I just recently edited this (see chapter 6 disclaimer). Yeah I changed the name of the Archenland princess so for more details on the reason as to why then see chapter six disclaimer.**

_That's why you keep on running in and out of my mind  
As the years they'll roll by, baby now I know why  
I keep coming back to you  
You're the only one that knows me, love it when you hold me  
Never find a Love Like This, let me here you say  
Now I'll never be lonely, look at what you've shown me  
Never find a Love Like This_

_Well this life try to keep us apart, you keep calling me back to your heart  
Let me hear you say, I'm so glad you found me wrap your world around me  
Never find a Love Like This_

-Chorus of "Love Like This" by Natasha Bedingfield

Chapter 7:

After the Calormen army tried to raid Cair Paravel with no success, it became official. Narnia was in another war. Aslan had not yet returned and they hadn't seen Susan since their first encounter. Peter wouldn't have noticed anyway. According to Edmund, he had been not stop staring at the princess. They started talking more privately, laughing with each other, and took glances at each other every once in a while. Edmund felt a little awkward. At least with Susan and Caspian's relationship, they still focused on battle while they're feelings built up little by little.

On an early morning, Edmund was still half asleep and had no idea he was mumbling about the mushy stuff about Peter and Yvaine. Unfortunately, the Archenland king was there and heard. Edmund earned a jab in the ribs by Caspian's elbow and a look that said "if the king thinks his daughter is marrying Peter, you're dead." If Edmund arranged a marriage for Peter and Yvaine, he would either be thanked by Peter or be killed the next day. But all of that was set aside for there was trouble nearing the monarchs.

The leader of the griffins came up to the four monarchs and had warned them about scattered parties of Calormen soldiers. The griffins had seen each party slowly come up close to Cair Paravel from each direction. Since the parties were only four or five a group, fighting each one by one before the entire army came was a good idea. It was agreed. Peter and Caspian would take a group of their best soldiers to fight each one of these groups while Edmund, Lucy, Yvaine, and The King would make sure the defenses were ready at Cair Paravel and the people were safe.

Ramandu's daughter didn't like the idea of war. She tried to stay out of their talks on battle but when they weren't talking about battle she would try to talk to Caspian but everytime she tried, it would seem as though he was avoiding her. Lucy was younger than her but was always in on the news. Ramandu's daughter knew that when she became queen, she would have to be in the circle of news too. She thought it was worth it as long as she was with Caspian. She didn't know anything about Susan's relationship with Caspian so she wasn't too worried about him except for in battle. She decided to just learn Lucy's different medicines to help with the wounded. Things in her life were about to get interesting and she had no clue.

At the crack of dawn, Peter and Caspian had left with their army. Amongst the army was Glenstorm and his other centaur soldiers, trufflehunter, trumpkin, a few Telmarines and a few others who were also well in battle. With them, Caspian and Peter felt no fear for the possible outcome. Lucy trusted all of them and was sure that they would all return alive. Without Caspian (and especially not Peter) knowing, Edmund had a group of soldiers which was to be the rescue party in case things made a turn for the worst. The griffins would fly high enough not to be seen but low enough to see the soldiers in battle. In case the help was needed, the griffins would fly back to warn the other soldiers. Edmund was definitely smarter than he looked.

About ten feet away, Caspian spotted their first targets. He looked at Peter. "Are you with me?"

Peter smiled. He had remembered saying that to General Orious during the battle of Beruna. It was only right to answer with the exact same answer that was given at the time. "To the death."

Then the fighting began and all were killed in the first group of Calormenes. The army wasn't injured. They were pumped and ready to fight the rest of the groups. With each hour, a new group of Calormenes were killed and it wasn't long until word got to the commanding officers.

It was the middle of the day and there was only one group left that needed to be killed. Peter and Caspian were slowly traveling through the Shuddering Woods to make sure that everything was clear. Unfortunately, they were ambushed by the last Calormen group which was much larger than the first few.

Another battle began but this was a little worse. The griffins couldn't see the armies well since there were too many trees in the Shuddering woods. The Calormenes were still as tough and brutal as before and the battle seemed never ending. Most were already killed after about an hour of fighting but there were still some left. They didn't know how much more they could take. They were all so tired that they almost couldn't move. A Calormen soldier was about to kill Caspian with his sword. Caspian had seen him and thought that it was his last few seconds of life, until the man dropped dead.

The Narnian/Telmarine army looked around them. Two more Calormen soldiers fell down dead. It almost reminded Caspian about first meeting Reepicheep. The Calormenes were so scared that they dared not move. Instead, they took out their crossbows and tried to kill the opposing army from where they stood. Before the first man could shoot his arrow, he fell down dead but not for the same reason as the others. His group members gathered around him, all staring in awe as they saw the red feathered arrow sticking from his chest. Caspian also stood in shock. Only one person in all of Narnia had that arrow.

The men all turned around and everyone saw who shot the arrow. The Calormenes and the other soldiers all yelled the same thing. "Queen Susan!"

Susan had fired again. She shot all of them down as Reepicheep took down all the others. Her aim was perfect and all of the soldiers went down. Soon it was only Susan, Reepicheep, and the rest of the Narnian/Telmarine army. Peter and Caspian ran up to her and hugged her.

"It's good to see you again." Caspian was overjoyed to see her again but as soon as Trumpkin heard the word _again_ he realized that the Valiant Queen was telling the truth. Everyone was shocked to see the queen alive.

Since Lucy wasn't there to ask the questions, Peter did. "How did you get here? I thought you were in Aslan's Country."

Caspian brought up the subject about Reepicheep. "We also left Reepicheep in Aslan's Country to wake the sleeping lords. How is it that he too, is here?"

Susan smiled. Her explanation was simple. "If there is something I learned from living in Aslan's Country it's that One: Reepicheep needs to have adventure everyday of his life or else he would be bored forever. Two: I now know how to use magic and how to swordfight. And Three: Aslan never locks the door to his country. He leaves it unlocked for those who have died and believe in him." Caspian laughed and smiled.

"It feels wonderful to be fighting with you all again." Reepicheep was glad to see all of his old friends who fought side by side with him.

Everyone gathered around the queen, still amazed by her presence. After staring and making sure that she was real, they started their way back to Cair Paravel.

**At the Castle:**

Lucy was bored. Even a queen sometimes didn't know what to do when war was near and you could do nothing but wait for the leaders. To top it all off, she was only thirteen. Waiting for a war to end, but for now, begin wasn't exactly how she thought she'd spend her day. She was happy to be back in Narnia and to a place where she was well known, well respected, and much needed.

Edmund had been staring at a solid gold chess set for about an hour now. He was playing against himself since her already beat everyone in the whole castle. He wasn't the least bit worried about what would happen to Peter or Caspian knowing them well. By his estimations, they should be there in either a few minutes or an hour.

Yvaine and her father had checked on all of the armies, which included Telmarines, Narnians, and Archenlanders. Everyone was set up and were training. Yvaine was a little worried for Peter. She wasn't used to the idea of someone she really cared about to be in constant danger. Her father was happy for her that she had found love in Narnia, but hated seeing her at a constant worry.

Like Yvaine, Ramandu's daughter was also worried. She didn't know when Caspian would be back. She acted as though his leaving meant nothing. She was just talking, laughing, and drinking tea with her supposed bridesmaids. They seemed like they were having a fun time and it was almost as if there was no war in Narnia. That is, until the horn signaling the troops' return was blown. Everyone heard it and knew the troops were back from their Calormen killing spree.

Everyone rushed outside and were all happy to see everyone in one piece. The troops were all smiles knowing that they defeated most of the Calormenes. Trumkin and Trufflehunter walked up to the Valiant queen and Professor Cornelius.

"I believe we owe you and King Peter an apology, my DLF." Trumkin looked at the little queen. Lucy was a little confused but she smiled when she saw Susan with them and ran up to her in another long hug.

"I knew you would come back." Lucy was so happy to see her sister again.

"Why? You didn't believe me when I said I would be see you again before the war?" Susan was teasing a little. She knew her sister was waiting for the day they would be together again. Susan was prepared for meeting Caspian's fiancé, so she tried to keep her fake smile on a little longer. Like Peter, she had used it on most of her suitors during the Golden Age.

Ramandu's Daughter came running up ready to see her fiancé. She had hugged him and told him how much she missed him. Caspian just smiled but looked a little blank. It took a few minutes but Ramandu's daughter finally noticed the queen of old.

She didn't exactly know who this woman was. Susan knew Ramandu's daughter well from all of the watching but she had no clue that this young woman was a queen of old. "Who's this?" Ramandu's daughter got a little jealous about her husband being with another woman but tried not to show but people could hear through her voice.

Caspian looked at Susan and her siblings. "This is Queen Susan, the gentle, the high queen of old."

Her face fell. Though Caspian (or anyone else) didn't know it, Ramandu's daughter knew about the romance shared between her fiancé and this beautiful queen of old. She just couldn't believe she was standing face to face with the woman who stole Caspian's heart.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a Love Story baby just say yes_

_Rome save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a Love Story baby just say yes_

-First and Second Choruses of "Love Story" by Taylor Swift

**Sorry it took me forever. I have my reasons. I didn't know what other song to use for the ending so I used this one. It's pretty good. Please review and please check out my profile page. I'm thinking about posting two new stories. I put the summaries there so if u want me to write it then send me a message. Thanks to all who review and everything.**

**-tin2lo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I'm sorta kinda running out of ideas for this one but I am also slowly getting more so just bear with me. Plus I also have another story to look after so yeah for once I actually have a decent excuse though pathetic it may be.**

_I don't think this is working, reaching so hard my hands are hurting  
Ought to let go in the first place, yeah  
And I put the phone on the front lawn, everything that shows time is gone  
I'm outside in this cold still looking for you_

_If everything'd stop, I'd listen for your heart to lead me right to you, yeah  
I tried every way I can_

_But it's harder to hold on to your hands than the hands of time  
I need a hand, girl I'm trying to hold on  
Losing strength in these hands of mine, I need you here  
I'm trying to hold on  
Standing here, open hands in air no I can't do this alone  
Hold on hold on hold on, Lemme hold on_

-Second verse and chorus of "My Hands" by David Archuleta

Chapter 8:

Ramandu's daughter couldn't stop staring at this queen. Meeting her siblings wasn't that bad but meeting the woman who put Caspian into a depression for a good amount of time was bad. Susan definitely had the look of a high queen. She held her head high and proud, she was strong with a weapon, and she looked like she had years of wisdom. To her siblings, she was no different before and after she was in Aslan's country but this was all new to Ramandu's daughter. Caspian was too happy to know Susan was with them, most likely with _him_, to be worried about what his fiancé was thinking.

The Archenland king bowed to the queen. Meeting her was one big honor for him and his daughter. Susan looked at this princess who, like Susan, stole the heart of a Narnian King. During their trip back to Cair Paravel, Edmund was able to tell Susan everything about her older brother's relationship. He left a few things out because since Peter was on a nonstop watch for Susan (in fear he might lose her again), Edmund didn't want a repeat of the Cair Paravel chase they had when Peter heard something he didn't like. Susan didn't need to know what Edmund left out because just by looking at this princess she knew that her brother would live a long happy life with her. She looked at Peter with a smile that said "I approve." Peter was about to blush but said nothing.

Susan was a little scared for all of them. Not because of the war, but what would happen after it. The last time they helped save Narnia they had to leave right after. Susan didn't know if she had to go back to Aslan's Country now that she was dead in England and she and Caspian still want to be with each other. She didn't know if another one of them was to die a bloody death like she did but what scared her most was what might happen with Peter. Peter had found love in Narnia just as she had when they were there last time. She remembered the first few months of pain and she knew Peter was stronger than her but he had never felt this way before. She didn't want her brother to have to feel the same pain she did. After living in Aslan's country, Susan's faith in him had returned even though she lost some of it earlier in her life. She learned to trust him and hoped that he knew what he was doing.

After all of the formalities were done, Susan was mobbed with questions from subjects, helpers, and friends. Caspian tried to speak with her a few times but almost never could. Even if he did have time to talk with her, it was never private. Peter was practically her personal bodyguard. He never left her and his distance at most was about ten feet. When Peter was needed where Susan wasn't, which was practically never, she had another bodyguard. Reepicheep was always near her if King Peter wasn't. Surprisingly, Peter didn't ask him to do that.

Ramandu's daughter stayed close to Caspian in case he would try to sneak off to see Susan. Caspian didn't think that that was her reason. He just thought she had become extra clingy and cautious since they were about to enter another war. He wanted to break it to her that there was a 99.9 percent chance that the wedding won't be happening. After the arrival of Susan, everyone in Narnia pretty much guessed that that would happen but accepted it because they picked Queen Susan over a daughter of a star any day. The Telmarines were happy as long as their king married and had an heir. Susan didn't want to lead Caspian on, knowing that she might have to leave which is one of the reasons she had tried to avoid the Telmarine king.

With all the commotion that followed the "risen" queen, there was almost no time for her to talk with Caspian or her siblings. When they did talk, it was mostly on battle strategies and the upcoming war. The Archenlanders didn't have the same amount of patience as the Narnians and Telmarines. They were ready to strike with all they had but Peter refused remembering the last time they had that strategy. Peter and Caspian also didn't want to anger the Archenlanders because they were the only allies that they had left.

One of the other suggestions was to have the citizens of Narnia evacuate to Archenland but the down side was that either they wouldn't have enough time to evacuate or the people wouldn't be able to make the trip with possible dangers and the fact that the people of Archenland wouldn't have any room to let the Narnians and Telmarines stay.

No one wanted a "second or third Battle of Beruna" because they thought that that area had already seen enough war when the White Witch was still around and they also didn't want another "second Battle at Aslan's How" because they wanted to preserve what was still left at that area. Everyone was stressing about where the fight would be, when it would be, and the safety of the people and soldiers. Peter was still high king even thoughPeter didn't actually "belong" in Narnia but for the moment Caspian was king which meant the same tension from the first time they tried working together. Both tried not to show weakness. Edmund tried to think up counter attacks incase anything went wrong. Lucy was listening in on the several different plans of attack and every once in a while tried searching for Aslan either in her sleep or in the Shuddering Woods. Susan did what she was asked to do at the Battle at Aslan's How. She was asked by the soldiers to train the archers. Being trained by the greatest archer to ever live was an honor whether she was dead or alive.

Apparently, Edmund was the only one of the kings who was actually thinking. Peter was busy with his "friendship" (as he put it when everyone else referred to it as courtship) with Princess Yvaine. Caspian, on the other hand, tried to figure out ways to escape, or in his words leave for a small amount of time, his real fiancé to see Queen Susan, granted she's not already trying to avoid him. While everyone, minus the queens, were doing something useless, Edmund had figured out how to fight off the Calormenes.

Everyone was going to have to work to the best of their ability to fight in such a battle. Things would have to be pushed aside until further notice. A big event was soon to take place and everyone was needed.

_Memories, supposed to fade, What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go didn't think it'd be this hard  
Should be strong, moving on but I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside_

_And I turn around, you're with him now  
I just can't figure it out_

_Tell me why, you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it  
Tell me why, I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just A Little Too Not Over You_

-Second verse and chorus of "A Little Too Not Over You" by David Archuleta

**Again, really really really sorry for the major delayed chapter. I started a new one when i ran out of ideas for this one but don't worry i'll try to update more often on all of my stories. Just please review. Sorry if this chapter is a disappointment just tell me that in a review if it is.**

**-tin2lo**


End file.
